Coming Clean
by d-kronk
Summary: Catherine gives Gil a little hand cleaning up. GC fic.


Title: Coming Clean

Author: Angie

Rating: R

Summary: Catherine gives Gil a little hand cleaning up.

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are

the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony

Zuiker, and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: This is completely out of the normal for me, but I still like trying new things, even though I often fail… at least I tried it. I hate titles, I really truly hate them…

Spoilers: Fourth season appearances…

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

XOXOXO

The nervousness was clearly written on Gil's face as Catherine moved closer to him. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this, actually that wasn't true… he knew exactly why he agreed. Catherine asked him. It was as simple as that. Catherine had a power that no one he had ever met possessed, the ability to get him to agree to anything.

"Relax, Gil. I've done this before. Just sit back, I'm not going to hurt you." Catherine walked closer to Gil and smiled as she saw him obey her words. As she reached Gil's side she bent slightly, bringing her mouth down to his ear. "Close your eyes. I promise you'll enjoy this." Moving the table closer to Gil's side, she moved all of the supplies to within easy reach. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Gil's eyes flew open at Catherine's words. "What? After you pleaded with me for a week until I finally agreed, now you are asking if I mind. Catherine I…" The finger gently caressing his lips stopped the remaining words.

"I know, maybe I'm having second thoughts. If you really like it, we don't have to do this."

Reaching his hand upward, he grabbed Catherine's wrist, removing the finger that was still playing games with his lips. "Let's do it," he said firmly as he gazed into her eyes. "Just be gentle with me."

Catherine straddled Gil's lap, lowering herself into a sitting position. "I just thought this might be a bit more comfortable," Catherine replied, relishing in the feel of her bare thighs coming in contact with his, the shorts they were both wearing comfortingly small. She lowered her face, her lips retracing the path her fingers took moments earlier. Her tongue delved into his mouth as his hands pulled her closer. She reluctantly pulled back letting her eyes linger on his face. "I just wanted one last kiss, to remember what it feels like. But I can't wait to feel your skin on mine again. Just imagine all the fun we can have once this is gone." Reaching towards the table, she grabbed the pair of scissors and brought them to his face. She was hesitant to begin cutting, wanting to me positive that Gil wasn't going to regret this.

Gil saw the reluctance in Catherine's face, knowing she was wondering if he would have second thoughts. He moved his hand to hers and brought the scissors closer to his face, his fingers clamping down on hers, helping make the first cut. He removed his hand from hers and watched Catherine's face as she continued her work, trimming the beard that had been the subject of many conversations between them over the last few months. She worked quickly and Catherine soon became lost in her work. Gil ran his hands down her back, smiling as he reached the top of her shorts. He slid his hands in the back of her shorts and pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm, Gil, this is definitely not the smartest move you've ever made."

"What?" He asked as his hands came to a stand still.

"I have scissors in my hands at the moment. Scissors that are very close to your face. We definitely don't want to have to explain the cut on your face in the morning."

Gil relented and removed his hands from her body, letting her continue her work.

Catherine ran her finger's over Gil's face, removing the loose hairs that remained. Turning to her side, she placed the scissors back on the table and reached into the bowl of hot water squeezing the excess water out of the towel. "Close your eyes," she said as she placed the towel over his face.

Gil followed her command, letting the darkness blanket him as he felt the warm towel embrace his face. He moved his hands back to her body, letting them roam freely now that she was weaponless. He couldn't help the sudden intake of breath as he felt her tongue trace the outline of his ear. "Cath.." he moaned, not able to think of anything else to say at the moment. His hands make their way under her shirt, caressing her back before moving around to her stomach, slowly making their way upward.

"I want you, Gil, now. We need to stop. Now. While we still can." She said kissing her way to his other ear, grinding herself downward in a heated frenzy.

"Why stop? We can continue the shave later."

Catherine sat back, panting lightly trying to regain control. Resisting the urge to press herself into Gil's hands, she instead moved her hands to her chest and pushed his away, pulling her shirt back down. "Remember the rash I got when you were growing in this beard? I do not want to go through that again, besides that explanation could be harder then the potential scissors cut." She reached up and removed the towel from Gil's face, watching as his eyes opened. She smiled as she saw the delight in his eyes as he focused on her. It was one of the many things she loved about him, the way his eyes lit every time he saw her, an expression that she always returned when her eyes found him in her focus. "Now just relax, and enjoy this. I promise I wont hurt you."

Gil leaned back in his chair, following Catherine's commands. He watched as Catherine leaned towards the table to grab the can of shaving cream. She dispensed a generous amount of the foam into her hand before putting the can down and gently rubbing her hands together.

"Are you sure you want to go through…"

"Cath…"

"Just making sure. I don't want you to regret…"

"I never regret anything you do to me." Gil replied with a grin breaking out on his face.

Catherine leaned forward, closer to his face, studying him intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Mapping you out. I want to make sure I do this right. If something happens you aren't going to let me do this again."

Gil quickly moved his hands to her waist and pulled Catherine down, raising his hips at the same time. Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "we are definitely doing this again, consequences be damned."

Catherine pulled back, enjoying the smirk on Gil's face, before rubbing her foam covered hands along his neck. Using her fingertips, she carefully applied the shaving cream to the rest of his face. Wiping her hands on the towel beside her she moved to pick up the razor. Turning, she saw his eyes following her every move. "Close your eyes, Gil."

Following her orders, he closed his eyes and waited in anticipation for what he knew was going to happen next. He slowly let out his breath as he felt the razor come in contact with his skin and slowly glide across his face.

Catherine chuckled as she watched Gil's attempt at relaxation. "You need to breath, Gil. Later remind me to show you how to relax."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to…"

"Giving control to someone else. It's all right. No one is. Just remember you are in control, all you have to say is stop and I will." Catherine watched the tension leave Gil's shoulders, as her words broke through the thoughts running through his mind. Catherine raised the razor back to his face and continued with her work. Her fingers trailed behind the razor caressing the newly uncovered skin in it's trail. Tipping his head back, she carefully continued the journey to his neck.

Gil opened his eyes, watching Catherine as she continued shaving his neck. Reminding himself to relax, he tried not to concentrate on the feel of her bare legs on his, her body leaning against him as she worked. Quickly shutting his eyes again, he tried to redirect the thoughts running through his mind but was fighting a losing battle. He jumped at the feel of her lips brushing his ear.

"I'm done, you can open your eyes now."

Instinct kicked in and Gil quickly moved his hands, pulling Catherine closer to him, their mouths crashed together in ferocious intensity. Pulling back, breathless, he panted, "I need you. Now." Scooting towards the edge of the chair, he pressed Catherine closer to him and carefully stood. He waited as Catherine wrapped her legs around him before continuing on his course towards his bedroom.

Catherine clasped her legs tighter, relishing the feel of him between her legs, even fully clothed she couldn't get enough. Their lips came together in another bruising kiss, their journey coming to a stop as Gil turned, leaning Catherine against the wall. Hands frantically grasped at clothing, both anticipating the moments to come. Catherine moved her lips from his, slowly kissing her way along his face.

Gil stood stunned as he felt Catherine's legs unwrap from around him as her coughing fit took over. "Are you all right?" He quickly guided Catherine to the bathroom handing her a glass of water.

She grabbed the glass, gratefully, from Gil's hands. Rinsing her mouth out, she spit the water back into the sink before standing and blinking back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "Shaving cream," she whispered, knowing he was still waiting for an answer to his previous question. "Rinse your face. I'll be waiting for you. I want to feel your face on me," she continued, stretching up to safely plant a kiss on his lips. Reaching the bedroom door, she turned to see Gil washing the remaining shaving cream from his face. She was thankful they both had the next two days off, from the look in Gil's eyes earlier she knew it would take them that long to recover.


End file.
